deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
-Dead Space Advent-
Prologue This is a story about a man who went through hell and back, all to save his sister and himself, this is Dead Space Advent. The main character's name is Jonathan Michaelson, Age 20, Gunnery Sergeant for USM. Youngest Man of his rank in USM history. For over 10 years, he has been looking for his only trace of family left, his sister Alice.thumb|300px|right|This is a video which continues right after the end of this story! His story starts from the events at the USG Ishimura, when the USM Valor crash lands into the side of the ship. The man you see running for the elevator? That was john! He was running towards the bridge to see if his girlfriend was okay, she is anonymous at this point. All I willl tell you is that she is a heavy construction rank, like Ellie! She died, impaled by a large gerder protruding through the ship's bridge. She didn't suffer. John then leaves the bridge to reach an escape pod, to find every last one was damaged in the impact. So, he seeked refuge in the Ishimura. As he was leaving the Valor, It was already exploding, Isaac shuts the door on him leaving one huge fireball in my character's face. Somehow, the explosion didn't kill him. Hell, it left him unconscious for 3 minutes! When he regained consciousness, he rushed onto the Ishimura. His first thought was to find Isaac, originally a target to kill, but at this point, it's anyones game. Screwing commands to seek intelligent life, he is just one step away from Isaac every time! He finally caught up to him as he was leaving the ship with a Marker, but he was too late, he was deserted on a dead ship, floating in space. How did he make it off that ship? It wasn't easy, he had to fix the Comms Array! He had a long distance communicator already, he just hooked it into the ship's communicator, and was able to get a weak signal out to the only people near by, EarthGov. How did the Ishimura get on Titan Station? John gave EarthGov his coordinates! When they began "Cleansing the Ship" he told them to "Use Extreme Caution, there is a Necromorph quarantine level 9 in the ship!" Which means its pretty messed up. He had a Psychiatric Diagnostic Screening, everything seemed fine, but after that, only once, he saw his dead mother in his bedroom. After John was rescued, and rehabilitated, he was placed back on duty as one of the Gunnery Sergeants for the Government Sector of Titan Station. I forgot to mention earlier, His sister went missing when he made Sergeant rank. Ever since, he has been trying to use his rank to not only get his missions and other jobs done, but find his sister on the side. She was found in the Unitology Recruitment Center. He then left the government sector after finding out his sister's coordinates, as he was making it there, citizens were screaming and running, there were necromorphs attacking people from out of nowhere! When he found a safe place to hide and stock up, he sent a riglink video message to Officer Tiedmann. "Sir! There are necromorphs everywhere! Its the Ishimura all over again! My sister is on this station, I need you to send a group down here to help me find my sis-" "That will not be necessary Sergeant." Tiedman interrupts. "I have already begun locking down the entire station, I am issuing all soldiers to fall back as we speak." "But, Sir!" "Such a request is completely irrelevant! I do not want my men risking their lives with these parasites! "TIEDMANN!!" John yells back. "God dammit, this is my sister, Alice Michaelson, she has been missing for over 10 years! And has JUST recently been discovered here! I need to know if it's really her-" "I gave you an order Sergeant!" Tiedmann exclaims. "You are taking a risk, and I cannot allow you to do such a thing, If you don't fall back I will have you relieved of duty! Tiedmann out!" "Dammit Tiedmann!! I AM NOT LOSING THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT AGAIN!!!!" John yells at the air. "IF I NEED TO BE LABELED A FUGITIVE TO SAVE HER, GOD DAMMIT I WILL!!!" And with that, he went to search for his sister. He fought through waves of necromorphs, and made it to the Unitology sector. "This way…" said an anonymous voice from behind john. It was his mother, she gave him directions straight to Alice. John finds Alice in a medical wing in a room locked out from the world, all the vents sealed, all the doors welded shut. He had to smash a window to reach her. When John finds her, she was unconscious, She woke up a few moments later, "Alice, is that you?" (John takes off his helmet to expose his face.) "Its me! John!" "Huh? D-do I know you?" Asked Alice. Due to the severe mental trauma of the situation, she had no memories of anything, she didn't know who John was, where she was or what was happening, all she knew was her name. Although he knew it was hopeless, he wanted her safe. John rushes over to the government sector, he manages to make it there getting through the army of necromorphs. As he makes it towards the government sector, there were men stationed with guns all pointed at John and Alice. "GUNNERY SERGEANT, JONATHAN MICHAELSON," Shouted one of the officers. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DISOBEYING DIRECT ORDERS OF A HIGHER RANKING OFFICER, DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PLACE YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" Shielding Alice, dropping his weapon and kicking it forward, he shouts back. "I WILL NOT RESIST, THIS GIRL WITH ME IS MY SISTER, PLEASE GET HER OFF THIS STATION AND KEEP HER SAFE!! THATS ALL I ASK!!" "John!" Alice exclaims. "What are you doing?!" "Giving you a new life." Says John. Who's is then placed in custody as Alice is placed in a medical wing to be shipped to a much safer facility. As he is placed in a jail cell, he had just dozed off to sleep. He had a dream. "How are you, dear?" A woman cloaked in white. "Mom? Says John. "What the-?! Y-you're dead! How are you here??" "Time to wake up, John. Wake up, -" "WAKE THE HELL UP JOHNATHAN!!!" Yelled the prison ward. "What is it?" says John. "You've got company, WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Those freaks have breached the government sector, some man named Isaac shut off the power!" After that, the prison ward was stabbed through the chest and killed by a necromorph. John makes it out of the prison sector, which was like hell's penitentiary! And searches for Alice, to see if she got out in time! She managed to knock a officer unconscious, steal a plasma cutter and fight off necromorphs by herself to reach an an escape pod. Learning this knowledge, he tries to find an escape pod, giving up hope on EarthGov. He found two ships left, he took one, and attempted to make it off titan station. His ship was fired upon and took major damage, he had to abandon ship. The ship exploded and left him unconscious, when he came to, he had been drifting in the infinite void of space. He had only one minute's worth of oxygen left. Facing the sun, he closed his eyes. "Well, this is it. Alice, be safe." His mother appeared again, "LOOK OUT!!" She exclaimed. "Huh?" Next thing he knows, he is smashed up in another ship's windshield. "Owwww, watch where you are flying! WAIT A MINUTE!!" Said John. Looking through the window, the driver was Alice! "ALICE!!" "Get in here!" Said Alice as she opens the ship bay. John jumps into the ship. The ship recompresses oxygen. "John, thank god you are ok!" Says Alice as she hugs John. "How the hell'd you find me?" Said John. "Dumb Luck! Sorry for hitting you with the ship, you ok?" "I'm fine, lets find a safe place to land, I need to rest!" "John! I remember, I remember who you are!" "Alice! Thank God!" John exclaimed. "What were you doing here?" John asked. Apparently, she was converted to unitology, since her mom was a Unitologist, John was entirely against it, so she ran off, she removed all ties to John, their Mother. She then apologized for running away and not saying anything in the time she was gone, she then stated she was becoming an atheist after the events that occurred. They drifted for hours, running out of fuel, they then crash landed on the barren icey planet, Tau Volcanis. He got separated from Alice, and Close to the crash site there was a crater the size of the grand canyon, within it was some large creature, it took the ship with one of it's large tentacles, It was the Hive Mind! John immediately runs for it and searched for shelter trying to avoid the snowstorm along with the monster from below. He set out a distress call to any oncoming ships in the area around the planet. This is where his story continues… Where is Alice? Is there any chance he will make it out alive? All that will be told in the future. Thank you for reading! -(NintenG0D) Category:Fanfiction